


Looking for a Fanfiction

by LeeAnnyyyy



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeAnnyyyy/pseuds/LeeAnnyyyy
Summary: I'm looking for a fanfiction.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	Looking for a Fanfiction

I'm looking for a fic where Magnus and Alec are married, I think, and moved into a new town. Magnus is some Kind of businessman. Alec gets bruises from Training with Jace but the neighbors think magnus abuses alec.


End file.
